When the reapers came to play
by Grell The Sexy Reaper
Summary: Run Run and don't stop Run He's right behind me Run He's almost upon me Run He's caught up Run He's pulling out his death scythe Run He slashes it at me End Disclaimer- i don't own any of the reapers in this
1. Prologue

Run  
Run and don't stop  
Run  
He's right behind me  
Run  
He's almost upon me  
Run  
He has caught up  
Run  
He's pulling out his death scythe  
Run  
He slashes it at me  
End.

I never knew why I have thoughts like that when I sleep. Why do i even want to sleep? I am a demon, demons only sleep as a luxury, but considering I just finished my delicious feast- my masters soul- I decided it was time to sleep. It has, afterall, been 500 years since I last slept. But everytime I close my eyes the image of a reaper killing me is there. I don't like to interfere with reapers, just like they don't like to interfere with me. Why would I dream up a reaper killing me? And it gets worse because i know the reaper by name (or rather reapers). There is 3 of them. One has brown hair, which is neatly styled, and he acts all professional. That is William- he doesn't like me very much. Another one has a shaggy hair cut which is blonde, this one is Ronald. He likes to flirt. The two of them dress in their uniform (a black suit) with pride. The final one, Grell, has long, straight red hair that goes below their bottom. He wears a beautiful red women's coat which he half puts his arms into. Grell likes to be refereed to as a she and because I quite like this reaper, I will respect that decision. Besides, even though Grell is a reaper, I have a crush on her. I would love to have a taste of her soul. Not eat it - I care too much about her- never eat it, just taste it.

I just realized I never introduced myself. My last master called me Anna Lee. I know funny name for a demon, they thought so as well. Well anyway thats me. I hope you enjoy my story :).


	2. Chapter 1

The wind blew. Shivers spread across my body. The time,

2:45 am. Reels and reels of cinematic records were flying

through the sky. It looks like the reapers are having a busy

night. I sometimes wish I could join them on their jobs, but I am

not allowed to. They are scared I will "try and sink my teeth into

the souls." Why would I eat them low class souls that they deal

with? I have a specific taste I like. I have class. Snow starts to

fall. Wonderful. Just what I needed- more cold! The coldness

wouldn't normally bother me but I just ate. My skin is freezing.

"Mind out of the way Lee. You have no business here!"

William said as he pushed his spectacles up his face using his

death scythe. I told you he didn't like me.

"Relax Spears, I am here to see Grell, not you" I moved a

strand of hair from my mouth. I hate it when my hair does that. I

can't wait for my hair to grow out. I can either cut it -which isn't

really an option because super short hair doesn't go well with a

fringe that covers my eyes- or I can wait for it to grow out,

which is taking forever.

"Why would Sutcliff want to see you?" William asked in an

extremely cold and sharp tone. Grell is the only person alive to

have seen my eyes, that's how much I care for him.

"Because Grell cares for her." Ronald interjected. When

did Ronald even appear? "I will supervise her while she's in the

building" Ronald spoke. I started to walk but instantly stopped.

"Ronald!" I said in a rather dark tone. He had smacked my

bottom but left his hand there. What a pervert.

"Sorry Ann" He removed his hand.

"Don't make me remind you of personal boundaries" I

started to walk again.

"I don't understand though. Why Grell? Why not me?

What have I done that is so bad?" Ronald asked. I sighed and

shook my head.

"Because you're a pervert" I said blankly. Ronald stopped

and then smirked. A thought has passed through his mind.

"Do you have a master?" He asked. I stopped at the

question. "You don't, do you?" He laughed a little. What is he

trying to say?

"No, why you asking me that? Are you offering?" A laugh

escaped my throat. Like a reaper would ask a demon for a

contract.

"Yes I am offering" Ronald said. I have to reuse, don't I? I

mean he's probably only after me for something perverted. I

have to reject. But, a reapers soul. I hear they taste fantastic.

No. I have to decline his offer.

"Deal" I said. Stupid me.

Ronald led me to his desk, where we are to discuss the

terms of our agreement. It's Ronald, I already know what he is

going to ask me to do. It can't be anything else because there

isn't really any reason for a reaper to have a contract with a

demon. They are just as qualified at everything, if not better.

They are nearly Gods. Am I sure I want this? Well I can't say no

now. Now it is up to Ronald, not me.

"So you are to stay with me until William gets married" he

laughed. I looked at him confused.

"What do you gain from that? Is that worth giving up your

soul to me?" I asked. He took my hand. He would have looked

me in the eye, but my hair covers my eyes.

"Yes" he said simply. I sighed and agreed to the terms. Is

it even possible for William to find love? I bet it is.

I gave Ronald my contract seal on his hand. Now his soul belongs to me.


	3. Chapter 2

The worst bit of being a demon on a leash, is the slave driving. "Do this" and "do that". We never catch a break. I have been following Ronald around for a week now. William wasn't happy when he found out about the contract deal. He gave Ronald stacks and stacks of paperwork. I am not allowed to walk around reaper headquarters without Ronald, but Ronald is tied down with work. I only want to see Grell.

"Anna, what do you say to me treating you tonight?" Ronald asks.

"Treating me how" I ask in return, he looks up from his stack of work to look at me.

"You have been cooped up here for 3 days, I just want to take you out for a meal and let you have a little fun." He rubbed the back of his head like an innocent little child. I don't trust him. "A little fun" must be a metaphor for something.

"Can I go see Grell now?" I asked. Ronald stood up.

"Sit down Knox" He sat back down.

"Will, don't interfere, I need to speak to Grell." I whined like a little child. Will didn't respond to that. I have to come up with a new plan. I have an idea. "Oh Mr Spears." He turned his head to look at me.

"What is it Lee?" he asked. I loosened my tie and undid my top button. I put my hand on his cheek, I was clearly flirting. A small, faint and barely- noticeable blush formed on his cheeks.

"I am too hot, please take me outside" I begged, getting extremely close to him. My hand was on his chest while the other one still laid on his cheek. He grabbed my arms quite tight to get me to stop.

"Demons don't get too hot. Stop trying, I will not fraternize with low life scum like you." He let go and pushed me. I don't think he meant to push me that hard but I fell to the ground. Ronald rushed to my side and helped me up.

"Some gentleman you are Will, like that is anyway to treat a lady!" Ronald snapped at him. Will adjusted his tie, pushed up his spectacles and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ronald took me outside. I dusted off a bit of dirt from my suit. I had to start wearing a suit because I am working with Ronald, sort of.

"Are you alright?" Ronald asked, checking me over for injuries.

"Ronnie, I am fine" I said. He took my hand.

"Good." His lips pressed against mine, his eyes were closed. My eyes widened (as if I hadn't expected this). I saw Grell walk past. She looked at us.

"Anna, is that you?" She asked. I pushed Ronald off of me quickly.

"Grell, this isn't what it looks like." I said. Grell's eyes showed hurt and upset but she smiled.

"You don't have to explain yourself Anna. I don't mind, really I don't" Grell said. It was my turn to look sad.

"Oh I get it now. I get why it is always Grell over me, you like-"I put my hand over Ronald's mouth to shut him up.

"Master, please don't" I begged.

"Master?" Grell was confused, then she saw my contract seal on Ronald's hand. "What terms did you agree too?" She questioned.

"I stay with him until William gets married." I told Grell. She burst out laughing.

"That's probably never going to happen" she laughed a lot. William probably won't ever get married, he probably won't even get a girlfriend, he doesn't like people.


	4. Chapter 3

Ronald took me out for a meal, just like he said he would, only he made me wear this skin tight dress. Women of this time should not wear skin tight clothing on a date. We should wear a corset and a flowing dress. I thinks he only likes this dress because it comes off easily and is practically sculpted to my body shape. Pervert.

"You look really nice Anna." He said. His cheeks were slightly red. I wore fingerless gloves to cover my contract seal, and Ronald wore normal gloves.

"Well don't you two look like a cute couple" the waitress came over and smiled.

"We're not a couple" Ronald spoke, in a rather sad tone.

"He's my boss" I added and she looked shocked.

"My apologies, may I take your order?" I told her what I wanted and Ronald ordered the same.

"Anna, tonight I want you to pleasure me." He ordered. I wanted to smack him so hard for this, but I didn't. He isn't the first master I have had that has asked me to do that. Perhaps I should change my looks so they stop asking.

"Yes master" I answered calmly.

I would love to say that I didn't go back to his place and do stuff with him, but I did. I can't break my master's orders unless his life is at stake. Besides, this way it brings me closer to him, and I could smell his soul. His soul was hypnotising. It would be enough to turn someone inside. It smelt so very nice. I am going to need to come up with a plan to get Will married, I need that soul so badly.

I saw Grell at work the next day. She could tell me and Ronald did stuff. The swollen lips and bruised neck was enough to give that away.

"I thought there was nothing between you and Ronald" She teased. She knows I can't reject my master's orders.

"Grell I need to get Will married. His soul, it smells too good" I prayed that Will didn't hear that. Grell burst out laughing once again.

"Why don't you talk to Undertaker?" she suggested. I shook my head. He's even more perverted towards me than Ronald. "Fine, then I will help you come up with a plan, but it may not work" we discussed the plan. I hope it works. The plan is to hand around Will until it annoys him. Then I ask him out. I doubt he will say yes, but I will tell him that if he goes out with me, he will be able to get rid of me sooner. That has to work, right? Not sure how the marriage thing will work though.

In my dream; Will, Grell, and Ronald were attacking me. What if this is why they were attacking me? What if it is because I marry Will but I can't get away from him? I have to go through with this plan, but it can go south very, very fast. I hope it all works out. If I have to do that again with Ronald, I may actually go insane and attack him right there and then. I would be breaking contract rules and will be stuck in Hell for an awful long time, but, it might be too difficult to stop myself. I doubt that I will be locked up, my dream is more likely to come true. It wouldn't be the first time it did. I am rather scared now. Something bad is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 4

"William T Spears!" I yelled rather loudly. He has been talking about me behind my back, why would I ever want to date him now?

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. His cold demeanor was very powerful, I get why Grell likes it so much. It makes him seem mysterious, which is kind of attractive.

"You have 1 minute to explain why you have been talking about me behind my back, or ill-"He cut me off. How rude!

"You'll what? Anything you do, Knox takes the consequences for. If you must know, I was telling the higher ups that I trust you and that you should work for us. You're on a leash, you're not much of a threat" He explained. He trusts me? I don't understand. Why would he trust "low life scum" like me?

"What are you trying to pull?" There is no way I believe that he trusts me. William doesn't even trust his own species, why would he trust a demon? He walks away and I spotted a slight blush on his cheeks. My jaw drops.

"Looks like Will has a crush on you" Ronald said. How much of that did he hear?

"What?" I ask. He smiles.

"I didn't hear much of that conversation, only the bit where he said he trusts you and then he walked away blushing." Ronald states. Will likes me? He actually likes me? My plan may not work if he likes me. Wait... He's trying to get me to work as a reaper!

When you get told you are going to work as a reaper, you imagine soul collecting, not this: piles and piles of paperwork. Most of it is because of Ronald and Grell. It looks like Will just dumped all that paperwork on a desk and said the desk is mine. Do you reckon he trysts me enough to go soul collecting? I don't think he does. No reaper in their right mind would let a demon handle souls. I found a note hidden in the mass of paperwork. I was written in William's cursive.

 **"I know I don't write much anymore, but I have been feeling very strange lately. I think it is because she has joined us..."**

Who is she? Why is she important?

 **"She is really important to me. I have to make her feel welcome, but I can't. I keep being rude and cold. She's hanging around with Ronald. I know I have no chance with her- William T spears"**

There is no date on this letter. When is it from? Is this recent or old? Maybe it is and old lover he had. There is another note.

 **"Hello again. So I can't even talk to her anymore. I have ruined everything with her. She came into the building with a bruised neck and swollen lips. She's with Ronald. This is it for me. I have screwed up every chance I had with her. I am useless, worthless and stupid. She hates me. She has since we met. I was far too cold towards her. I am an idiot- William T Spears."**

I feel rather sad for him now. Whoever this girl is, she must mean a lot to him, and yet she is into Ronald not him. He is a cold person, but if I were her, I would give him a chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Should I give him back the notes? He would ask if I read them and a demon cannot lie. Maybe I should go to Grell and ask her what to do. I will hand him the notes back and then talk to Grell. I have paperwork to do first however, so I am stuck. Who is this girl? It is really bugging me now.


	6. Chapter 5

**William's Point of View:**

She recently started following me. Do you think she knows? I have to write another note. Where is my pile of notes? Never mind, I found them. The last two are missing. Where are they? Has she found them? Thank God I never wrote the girls name in them or I would be damned to eternal embarrassment. But if she finds it then she will know it's her. She's not stupid. I will give that much to demons, they have quite a keen minds. I think I just told you who I like. How stupid of me. Well you were going to find out eventually, might as well be me who tells you. I like Anna. There, I said it. I haven't ever admitted that I liked someone before. She is messing me up. I have to stay strong. From the way she's following me, she has found the notes but hasn't figured out who I like yet. That is a good sign.

"Will" she spoke.

 **Anna's point of view:**

 **"** Will." I said. He turned around and I swear he had a smile on his face.

"Yes? What is it Anna?" He just called me by my first name. Wait. The girl in the notes. Could she be me?

"Do you fancy going out later? I'll buy you a drink." I smiled at him. He was quiet for a while.

"Yes" he said simply. He was so quite. It has to be me he likes. Why did it take so long for me to figure this out? That means my plan may work. That means… Ronald was right. Brilliant, that means I'll be pleasuring him tonight. I might go and hide in the ladies toilets and cry. But if I do that, then I will miss going out with Will.

Me and Will leave early, which I know is very rare for him. He must really like me. I took him to this bar, which had rooms for rent. He smiled. I would much rather spend the night cuddling William T Spears, than having coitus with Ronald Knox. Ronnie is alright, he is just a bit too perverted for my tastes. I can't wait to eat his soul though. I am actually starving because I can smell it.

"Have you brought a prostitute into my bar?" the bar tender asked Will. Like he was bothered if I was a prostitute. If I was a prostitute he would probably pay to have sex with me, but I am not one of those filthy things.

"No, I have brought my girlfriend" Will responded to the man. Girlfriend? When did I agree to that? Oh well, I guess I do have to get him married before I can eat Ronald's soul.

We got a bit tipsy and went to the rented room. It only had one bed, Will can have it because I don't sleep. He cuddled up to me very close. This is strange for me, I aren't used to having William so close. He looked at my face and went to move my fringe. I let him move it, but my eyes were close.

"Why do you keep your eyes hidden?" Will asked.

"Eyes show emotions and emotions hurt." I answered. He caressed my cheek.

"Can I see them?" I debated a bit whether I should let him or not, then I opened them. They are a beautiful crimson colour. "Wow" was all he could say in response to them.


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up and Will was gone. Why do I feel so bad about cuddling with him? It isn't right. Am I using him? Am I a terrible person? No I am not, I am a demon, and he probably expects me to do something dark and hurtful. I don't want to hurt him. I got to know the real him while he was drunk. It was amazing. I really could fall for him. Do you think that when Grell flirts with him, it is because Will is cold and mysterious? Or because he knows the real William? I wouldn't be surprised that she flirts with him that she flirts with him. I want to flirt with him. He's gorgeous – for a reaper.

"Where have you been? You were gone all night, I got worried" Ronald said as I entered the building. He pulled me into a tight hug. I could see William over my shoulder. Will was looking down at his desk, presumably doing his work. He didn't look up once. I felt really bad. "Anna, Where were you?" Ronald asked.

"I was with Will all night." I responded, he kissed my head.

"Don't stay out all night. I need to know you're safe." He rubbed my arm. Why does Ronald even care? He's only using me for sex. Will actually cares for me. I walked over to my desk. There was a small, neat and organized pile of paperwork, with an envelope next to it. I opened the envelope- it was another one of Will's notes, only this one had a letter to go along with it.

 **"She asked me out- I aren't sure she likes me like that though. Now, however, I am wondering if she is in a relationship with Ronald or not- William T Spears"**  
That note was kind of cute. To answer your question Will, I aren't interested in Ronald like that, he is my master, nothing more, nothing less. I aren't sure if Will like him that way either but I need to be with him. I will learn to Love him, but demons struggle with love.

 _"Dear Anna,_

 _Thank you for last night. I had a great time, but I can't be with you if you are in a relationship. I am not quite sure if you are in a relationship or not- Which is kind of the problem. From last night, I would say you're not, but I aren't completely sure. You asked me out and I had to decline. Do you remember asking me out? You were pretty drunk and distracted at the time. I think you are a very beautiful person and if you were to ask me out sober, I would say yes. Do you know what the most beautiful part of you is? Your eyes. I wish you didn't cover them up so much. I would love to see them again._

 _Yours truly_

 _William T Spears."_

That let that Will sent was so cute. I am definitely going to ask him out. My eyes are my most beautiful part. That comment made me blush. I know it did. I think I am falling for him. Stupid reapers. So this is how love works? Have a crush on one to begin with, sleep with another and then fall in love with another? It is so complicated. It is like a big love triangle, except it's more of a square. This is why I bury emotions like love.


	8. Chapter 7

I wrote back to Will, and tried to put it on his desk without anyone noticing, but a blonde female and a ginger male caught me.

"Demon, why would you ever think Mr Spears will like you" The blonde yelled. Doesn't news travel quickly? The ginger grabbed my hair and yanked my head down onto his knee, which rose at the same time. My nose bled instantly and bruised.

"No reaper would ever love scum like you!" The ginger male spat. He pinned me to the wall and the woman started to punch me.

"From what I have heard from Ronald, you're a slut" The girl said. She tore my clothing "So let's take you outside and see how much of a slut you are!"

There was more of them (mainly guys). I don't want to say what they did to me next. It would ruin what little innocence this story has left. Right now, I want to die. They left me at the corner of the road, bleeding from more places than I wish to admit. Ronald called for me from his office, but I couldn't move to go to him. They had broken me. The letter I had written was drenched in blood. My blood. I hope someone finds me soon. I hope it is William or Grell. I hope I can remove the memory of today and everything will be alright, but if I remove the memory from today then I remove the memory of the letter. The most beautiful part of me is my eyes. Am I beautiful now? Now that I am covered in bruises and my ribs are broken and I am bleeding. Am I still beautiful now?

 **Undertakers Point of view:**

I needed to get some information on my latest client, so I went to reaper headquarters. The books in there have information on everyone's life. As I was passing by, I heard a few groans and saw blood running down the pavement. Have I got another client? I turned down the streets and saw her. A girl, bruised to pieces, with ripped clothing –definitely not covering her areas- bleeding from a lot of her body. Her platinum blonde hair was staining red. Someone sure did a number on her. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. What kind of a monster does this to a person? I can sense that she is a demon but she has a contract. Demons aren't that dangerous when they have a contract. Why would anyone do something like this? She clenched onto a blood stained envelope. I could just about tell who it said it was for.

I picked her up. She groaned and then screamed in pain. I needed to get her medical attention fast. I rushed into headquarters. William obviously saw me, and followed me. He looked worried seeing this woman, does he know her?

"Will, she is a demon" I said trying not to seem rude.

"I know, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" he said. He sounds drunk. That really isn't like him. He is walking fine and isn't acting drunk, just talking like it. We got her help in time… I think.


	9. Chapter 8

**William's Point of view:**

I pasted backwards and forwards very worried. Anna had lost consciousness and I wasn't allowed to her he condition. Whoever did this will pay! Undertaker is the person that found her, I will have to thank him. He is in the toilets washing her blood out of his long, grey hair. He had handed me a bloody letter. She must have written it too me. I opened it. Some of it was hard to read because the blood had seeped through the paper, but I can just about make out what it was saying.

 _"My dearest William,_

 _I aren't too sure what to say in this letter, you mean the world too me. I didn't think a demon could find love, so I am a bit confused. Ronald and I are not an item. You don't need to worry about that. He just uses me for his "needs" and of course, because I am under contract, I cannot say no to him. I always thought I was in love with Grell, but getting to know you these past few days, I have decided it is you I am in love with. You're handsome, cool and have a beautiful personality (underneath the cold exterior). I hope we can send letters back and forth for a while. It is a way that you can show me that sweet side of you, without having to break your hard shell in public. I would love a relationship eventually because I have feelings for you. Eventually though, we need to get to know each other more first. I love you._

 _Yours truly_

 _Anna lee_

 _XXX"_

Three kisses on the end. I have to reply to her letter. I wonder what the terms of her contract are with Ronald. I might ask her, being a demon she can't lie, so she will tell me. I will wait for her to recover first though.

The doctor came out of the room to tell me I could see her. Ronald and Grell ran around the corner and we all walked in together. She was sat up in a hospital gown. Her nose and eye was badly bruised. She has a cut on her cheek and was pale. Her eyes were closed. The doctor to cut her fringe because there was too much blood in it and it had clumped together. Her eyebrow had stitches. She looked terrible, and that was just her face.

"Good thing she is a demon, if she were human then she would have died" The doctor said. Thank God for that. "She will heal fine."

She opened her eyes, making Ronald gasp. Ronald hasn't seen her eyes before. She was wincing from the sunlight shining brightly through the window. I drew the curtains so it was a bit darker. Ronald was still in shock from her beautiful eyes. Why wasn't Grell shocked? He hasn't seen them has he? I thought I was the only one to have seen her eyes. I am a bit disappointed now. Grell and Ronald sat down on her bed and hugged her, making her grunt. They hadn't realised they were hurting her. I sat down on the chair next to her bed and started to write her a letter for her to respond to later. I was telling her how I feel about her letter she sent me, and how much I needed her. I was telling her how she was making me feel with her in hospital. I was telling her how much I loved her.


	10. Chapter 9

My eyes are open for everyone to see. Luckily only Ronald, Grell and William saw them. Will and Grell, of course, have already seen them- however this was Ronald's first time seeing them. His reaction was beautiful. Grell understands that I don't like people seeing my eyes so ripped her shirt as a temporary blindfold for me. I smiled and put it on. I am quite good at walking around blind, so the darkness was no problem for me. Something about the dark comforts me.  
"Anna, your eyes are so beautiful, why do you hide the?" Ronald asks, I sigh in response. I am not explaining this to Ronald. I have already told both Grell and William the reason.  
"Eyes show emotions, and emotions hurt" William spoke. This put a smile on my face. He remembered. I really do love him. I could just kiss him now.  
"So what happened? Who did this to you?" Ronald asked. My head dropped. It is a very painful memory that I would prefer not to talk about, however I had to tell them. It won't get better if I don't tell them. I open my mouth to speak, but I got a sick feeling and started to feel dizzy at the memory. I was passed around from man to man. I don't remember what most of them looked like.  
"Anna, please tell us, we need to know this" Grell said. I wish they would stop panicking. Why can't they be calm like Will? Undertaker walked in. He smiled at me then his face turned shocked, realising who I was.  
"Hello my dear" He spoke. I felt a shiver go down my spine. I hate people calling me 'dear', really it is weird. "I hadn't realised it was you I was carrying."  
"Thank you Undie." I smiled at him. He let out a sigh.  
"And I was really hoping, when I saw the blood, that I had a new client. Such a shame. You know I like the ones with lots of cuts" I sighed. If I were human I would be dead. He would be so happy if I were human.  
A few weeks later, I was discharged from hospital. The bruises had healed completely, my bones were set into place and the cuts were just about closed up- but they were scabbed. I walked with a limp. Ronald held me up.  
"Anna, William left you another letter. Would you like me to read it to you?" Ronald offered. I shook my head to say no. Those letters are private between me and Will. I would feel awkward if Ronald read them, wouldn't you? It is only logical that I don't let him see them, isn't it?


	11. Chapter 10

Me and Will passed letters back and forth every day. I stored every letter he sent me. The latest one was the best one. He had finally asked me out. Instead of writing back, I decided I had to answer in person. The walk to his office was awful. Reapers stared at me with hate. The looks in their eyes were evil. I made it to Will's office and knocked on the door. There was a woman's giggle coming from inside. I opened the door. It was the woman from before. She was sat on the desk, with her legs spread for William. He couldn't help but look.

"You!" I snapped and she turned around. "You are going to die" I yelled and grabbed her by the throat. William pulled me off of her.

"Anna, you need to calm down" he said mad.

"She's one of the people who put me in the hospital!" I snapped loudly. Will's eyes turned dark as he looked at the woman. She ran off scared. I struggled more, trying to chase after her. Will had hold of me firmly.

"Anna calm down please. She will be dealt with." I felt something warm press against the back of my neck. Was Will kissing it?

"Will?" I asked and turned to him. He was kissing my neck. "I came to tell you yes. Yes to your question. I will be your girlfriend. But I have a question, why do you want to keep it a secret?" I ask. His face lit up when I said yes.

"Because I'm not a very open person" He responded.

Will and I spent the day together happily out of sight. I never knew he was such a good kisser. His lips were warm and full of life. It was honestly the best kiss I ever had.

"Anna" a voice called out. It was Ronald. I left William's office with a pile of paperwork to meet Ronald. "Anna, now your finally back to health I need you to take care of my urges." I shook my head

"Get another girl to do it, I have a boyfriend" I was making it very clear that I didn't want too. I started to walk away but Ronald pulled on the knot of my blind fold. I can see a bit out of the blindfold so I aren't completely blind.

"Anna, it is an order" I hate him right now. I cannot say no to him. I turned to face him.

"Pervert" I said, "but okay." I walked away growling under my breath.

I went to Ronald's place to fulfil my order. He was talking to Will and Grell about me. The all went silent when I walked in and they stared at me. Ronald smiled and the other two left. Ronald pulled me close.

"I missed you" he said, trying to be seductive. I turned my head, not wanting to look at him. He started to kiss my neck. "Are you in a relationship with William?" Ronald asked.

"Yes" I answered honestly. I hate not being able to lie. It is such a liability. He sighs and grabs my wrist tight.

"You are not allowed to leave this house, understood!" His eyes looked dark. "You belong to me, not him!" I wish I was allowed to hurt my master. What he is doing, is not right. I am not his property nor his prisoner.

"Why?" I asked. He sucked my neck leaving a massive hickey.

"It is an order. Love me, not him" He doesn't know that he cannot order feelings. Fool. He can make me do whatever he likes, but feelings can't be forced.


	12. Chapter 11

Silence. Ronald had left the house for work. I aren't allowed to leave the house so I am left in silence. I don't mind this to be honest. It gives me chance to think things over without Ronald using me and ordering me about. There was a knock at the door. Do I answer it? I am going to anyway.

I opened the door to find Will standing there. He invited himself in and sat on the sofa before I could protest. He gestured for me to come over, so I did. He pulled me on to his lap and kissed my cheek. I swear I blushed because my cheeks went warm. Why is her here?

"Why aren't you at work? I got worried" He asked. This made me blush more than I wanted to. "I will save you. What are your terms with Ronald?" I don't want to tell him that it is to get him married- but I have to. I can't lie.

"You have to get married" I whisper in hope that he didn't hear me, but he did. He frowned. I have messed everything up now. I bet he thinks I am using him. I'm not. I actually care for him. These feelings can only be described as love. I cannot describe them as anything else. They are love.

"Okay" I was getting worried. There was an awkward silence. "Then I guess-"

"What?" I interrupted. I was just glad that the silence was gone. He took my hand and smiled.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. My eyes widened. Should I say yes? I think I should, but not yet. Isn't this rushing it a bit? We only got together yesterday. "The wedding doesn't have to be soon, but I want to save you, because I love you." This was honestly the best thing I have ever heard in my whole life.

"Yes" I answered quietly. He kissed me happily and I kissed back. But then Ronald came home…

"Anna, what are you doing?" Ronald asked. He sounded so angry "William please leave." Will kissed my cheek then got up to leave.

"I was kissing my fiancé" I said bluntly. Ronald scoffed and grabbed my hand. He pinned me to the wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are mine? Do I have to prove it too you?" He forced me into a kiss. I tried to escape his grip but it just tightened. Why won't he let me be happy? I really regret making a contract with him! He dragged me too his room and locked the door. This is too horrible to say so I won't tell you what happened. Let's just say, Ronald has objectified me and claimed me.

If you ask me, the Gods are a load of rubbish- however, if there is a God he was definitely punishing me. I can't hurt Ronald. I remember a demon named Claude Faustus recently killed his master, and karma killed him- literally. I don't want karma to hurt me. I am hurt enough. Hopefully, William and I will marry soon and I can eat Ronald's soul. Have you discovered who the hero and villain of this story is yet? I bet you can't guess. You're going to get a big shock in the end. I think this story is getting interesting, don't you? Dark, but interesting.


	13. Chapter 12

Ronald, being a jealous idiot, as chained our wrists together. He doesn't want me go off and flirt with William. Telling him about the engagement maybe wasn't the best idea. I think the fear of him dying is hitting him had. As soon as I marry William, I get his soul and he will be gone.

"Anna, do you possibly want to hang out later?" Grell asked, coming up to me. She saw the chain on mine and Ronald's wrists. "What is happening here?"

"Anna is my property- I am making that clear" Ronald pointed out. I looked away from both of them. I am starting to hate reapers. Not William, of course, just the ones like Ronald.

"She doesn't look very happy Ronald" Grell said. She took my hand "and the chain is giving her a rash!" I have had these on since last night when Ronald claimed me. My wrist is starting to get very sore. Maybe I should just give into Ronald and ignore Will. But I love Will.

"Will asked me to marry him" I told Grell. A smile grew on Grell's face. She looked generally happy for me.

"They aren't engaged" Ronald declared. I snapped at him.

"Yes we are!" I yelled. He pulled on the chain on my wrist, pulling me close.

"No you're not" he had a very dark aura around him. He was scaring me. I have never seen a reaper so angry.

The day was long and awful. I am dreading the night time. Ronald has been very vicious. He told Alan and Eric (two reapers that aren't really that important to this story) that he was keeping me in my place. "A woman should behave herself." He told them. If I wanted too, I could hurt Ronald so much. Why do contracts tame me so much? What if I? No I can't do that. That would make Ronald realise he's hurting me though.

"Ronnie?" I ask, getting his attention. "Do you still have you training sickle?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked. What do I say now? I can't tell him what I am going to do. He won't let me do it if I tell him.

"No reason, just curious" I told him. Did I just lie? "I need it." No I didn't. Damn it. I wish I could lie.

"Why?" Ronald questioned. How do I change the subject?

"It doesn't matter, are we going home?" I tried to sound eager. William I am sorry for what I am going to do. I have to do it. You can't save me if I am chained up. Ronald has full control over me.

"Someone is eager. Can you not wait for me?" He smirked and winked. I forced a smile to respond to him. "Well I guess if my lady wants my body, I cannot deny her it." I smiled but inside my head I was shooting myself.

I waited for Ronald to fall to sleep before starting my plan. His sickle was under the bed-only just in my reach. I am about to do something very stupid. I hope it works.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ronald's Point of view:**

Blood. Blood everywhere. The chain was slack. She wasn't connected to it. Her hand lay on the bed next to a note. Is this what she wanted the sickle for? To cut off her hand? I read the note. It was stained in blood.

 **"Ronald- I am going to die. Recently you have reminded me that I don't have the strength to fight for what I want. I won't ever forget you- don't ever forget me. Tell Will I love hi-"** The rest of it had too much blood on to read. She can't be gone. I love her too much! She can't be gone!

The contract on my hand is still there. She isn't dead. Thank God for that. I got dressed so quickly then ran down the stairs to find her laid across the floor. She didn't have the blind fold on. Her eyes were stuck open. She had my trainee death scythe sticking out of her chest. Multiple stab wounds all over her body. I walked to her and pulled the scythe out. She didn't move. Tears came to my eyes and I pulled her close.

"Anna, please don't die." I cried. Her body was so cold, so light, and so lifeless. It looks like her cinematic record hadn't played yet. I am glad for that. It means she is still alive.

"R-Ronnie." She spluttered out. She moved slightly but groaned in pain. The cuts she had started to heal. "I'm sorry" her voice sounded sad. Have I driven her to this?

"I should be the one apologising." I admitted. She looked up at me. I kissed her forehead. "I am sorry. I got so caught up in jealousy- I didn't see the damage I was causing."

She groaned out in pain. I got a rag and started to wipe the way the blood, which made her breath hitch. This is scaring me so me.

"Don't you die on me" I said. She watched me with a look of both fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry" she repeated again. Her body was frail. Then it happened. No. I can't watch this.

Her cinematic record was based from me becoming her master onwards. I saw me kissing her, I saw Will's letters too her, I saw her get beaten up and abused –most importantly there, I saw who did it and wrote their names down- I saw her and Will, I saw their love for each other, I saw me hurting her, I saw the monster I had become. Oh what have I become? I don't even recognise myself anymore. I am so sorry Anna.

I shook her. How do I stop this? I heard somewhere that if you break the death scythe that caused the cinematic record, before the record ends, it would spare their life. So I quickly got my modified scythe and turned the trainee sickle into tiny pieces. The cinematic record went back into her body. I hope I saved her. I hope she is alright. She moved. Yes. I saved her!

"Anna. You can marry William, I won't stop you" I told her. Removing her blood stained shirt, I tried not to hurt her. It was stuck to her tender skin in places. She didn't make a fuss nor try to stop me. She just watched me carefully. That God she's alright. "I won't tell him what you did, I promise."


	15. Chapter 14

**14th December 1890**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Should I say journal or diary? Does diary make it seem a bit silly? Oh I don't know. Anyway, Ronald has changed. He's finally the Ronald I know and well just know. He is nursing me back to health personally. He told Grell what I did and the two of them both agreed that William isn't allowed to know. I might tell him just to annoy them. Ronald has been sceptical around me though. He has to double check everything he says and does before he does it. He doesn't want to upset me, it's kind of cute._

 _I am, obviously, back at work. William doesn't know what happened so I can't not work, can I? I was thinking about telling Will, but does he really need to know? He won't let me work if I tell him, and yesterday he told me I can come with him to collect my first soul. He gave me a trainee sickle and everything. He's turning me into a reaper and I'm okay with that._

 _Love, Anna._

 **15th December 1890**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _So he took me out to collect the soul. I did really well. I am enjoying this reaper stuff. I kind of wish I was a reaper now. It's strange though. As I collected that soul, I couldn't see a thing for a few seconds. This is maybe an issue. Wait… Is it possible for a demon to be turned into a reaper? If so I am in trouble. I can't become a reaper. That's terrible. I'm not collecting any more souls now._

 _Love, Anna._

 **16th December 1890**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _So this thing called Christmas is coming up and I'm supposed to get people presents. What is the point in presents? I've never given them before and I've never been given any before. Why should I do it now? I am a demon not a human. What is Christmas anyway? Is that when the humans sit and worship that fat God called Santa? He's the one that eats all your cookies and drinks your milk isn't he? Why worship someone who eats your food? Wait can't he fly? Reindeers… They can't fly, are you actually kidding me? I'm not getting any one a gift if they don't get me one. Well I might give Will, Undie, Grell and Ronald one. Undertaker can have a joke. Grell can have a red scarf. Ronald can have a pair of socks. Will can have- Yeah, I aren't telling you Will's gift journal. If someone reads you, I don't want them knowing what I am giving Will._

 _Love, Anna._


	16. Chapter 15

"I am never celebrating Christmas again! I am never going into that building again! I am never leaving this house again!" I yelled loudly. Ronald looked at me confused. The date is the 25th December. Yeah Christmas day.

"Thanks for the socks" Ronald said trying to break me out of my angry, upset state. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. I was a fool for thinking I could love a reaper. I was a fool for thinking I could be happy. I was a fool. Ronald came up and tapped on the door lightly.

"Go away Ronald!" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood. I am in too much pain. Tears are actually streaming down my face.

"What happened? Anna, you can tell me" Ronald said. He walked into the room and hugged me tight.

"You really want to know?" I asked. He nodded his head so I told him. I will tell you now too.

 **A few hours earlier**

"Merry Christmas" I said happily as I gave Ronald his gift. He smiled and gave me one back. I had already given Undertaker and Grell their presents. Undertaker gave me a hat in return and Grell gave me some red gloves. Of course red, what other colour would they be? I opened Ronald's gift. A scarf. Now I have a hat, scarf and gloves to keep me warm, even though I don't need them. I forced a smile. 'Remember Anna, it's the thought that counts' I thought as I walked away. I was going to give William his present. The thought of William's present made me blush a bit.

Outside William's office was a box full of gifts. Obviously he didn't want to be disturbed today. I picked up the gift that said my name on it. I opened the present. An engagement ring. I put it on my finger and smiled. Mrs Anna Spears. It has a nice ring to it. I went to knock on the door but heard moans from inside. I opened the door quietly, trying not to be noticed. Clearly Grell had the same idea as me, because she was with Will, fondling him. The worst bit was that he was fondling back and they were kissing. I took the ring off my finger and dropped it on the floor. I then slammed the door shut, getting their attention as I ran off. My heart broken.

 **William's point of view:**

I was busy with Grell. He told me it was a present, so I had to repay him. He told me I owed him for not getting him a present. I felt so bad, I wouldn't let this go too fa. I love Anna, not him, but he's blackmailing me. The door slammed shut, which got me and Grell to stop. I opened the door to catch a strand of blonde hair running around the corner and Anna's engagement ring on the floor. Please tell me she didn't catch me. Now I feel worse than I did before.

"Come on Willy, lets continue" Grell didn't even care that we had been caught. "Or do you want me to tell everyone about what you and Ronnie did a while back." Just be clear, nothing happened between me and Knox. Grell is saying that I did to blackmail me. I picked up the ring.

"Sutcliff we are done here." I said and walked out. I have to find Anna.


	17. Chapter 16

"Will you can't come in here" Ronald told William for the tenth time this week. He keeps saying it was a misunderstanding, but I know what I saw. I went to the door, trying to be calm.

"Mr Spears, I don't want an excuse. I just want an apology, then I may consider going back into work. Just know you hurt me." I said. I wanted to burst into tears but that is illogical with the circumstances and would be irrational.

"I'm sorry, I love you" He said. He sounded deeply guilty.

"Sure you do" I responded. "I thought you did as well." I broke and walked away. This is why I don't feel. This is why I don't fall in love. I take a risk one time and it destroys m. This is what happened in 1297 with a guy I don't want to say the name of.

I decided to go back to work, only to regret it instantly. I sat at my desk and wished I wasn't here. Talk of Ronald and William hooking up was spreading rapidly. First Grell and now Ronald. Is everyone I care for turning against me? Am I really just nothing more than useless scum?

"Anna, me and William never hooked up" Ronald said, sounding sincere. I don't know if I believe him. I just need to finish my job and get Ronald's soul. I need to marry William.

"Mr Spears, now that you're single, do you wanna go out some time?" The woman that attacked me asked. I stood at the door. Will didn't look happy.

"No" he responded. She sighed but then sat on his lap.

"I can give you something she couldn't" She flirted. I grabbed her hair tightly.

"He said now you whore!" I threw her out. William was surprised to see me. I closed the door and sat down. "Give me a good excuse as to why you did it" I demanded.

"Sutcliff was blackmailing me. Because I didn't get him a present, he decided that I had to make out with him or he would spread a false rumour about me and Knox to break us up." I have to admit his excuse was a good one. Even I didn't anticipate my next move. Our lips were locked instantly. We were kissing.

The make out session we had got intense and rather heated. His kisses were so good and they were only for me. One thing lead to another and you know how it is when a man and a woman love each other very much. Let's just say I went to his house and had a lovely night with him. I still aren't happy he cheated but I can live with it. It's funny, I always thought it would be me (the demon) to cheat on him. I didn't expect it to be the other way round.

I was cuddled up to him as he woke up. I placed his spectacles on his face and he smiled. Because he was shivering slightly, I gave him most of the covers and tried to keep him as warm as possible. He was laid a bit higher up the bed than me, due to me resting my head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm glad were back together" I said and pecked his lips.

"I'm glad I gave you my virginity" he said. Wait he was a virgin? I knew he hadn't been in a relationship before, but he's a grown man. I figured he would have gotten drunk and wasted it. Come to think of it though, Will doesn't drink does he?

"I'm glad I took it" I smirked, making him to bluish lightly.


	18. Chapter 17

**15th January 1891**  
 _Dear journal,  
So the Christmas period is finally over, thank God for that. Their has been a bit of a time skip since i last wrote in you so I should get you up to speed with what has happened. Me and William moved in together. Ronald was a bit worried about me moving in to Will's place, but he just wants me to be happy. What else happened? I got attacked again but this time I fought back and Will came out to help me. Grell apologized. It was about time she said she was sorry, she really hurt me. I finally have my engagement ring on. Which flows better? Anna Spear? William Lee? Or Anna and William Spears-Lee? I reckon Anna Spears does. I'm so excited and i don't know why.  
Love, Anna._

 **16th January 1891**  
 _Dear journal,  
Will had overtime again. Since me and him got back together, Grell has been doing less work than usual, and more flirting with people like undertaker and this demon called Sebastian. I feel bad for Will. I heard that Grell did more than flirting with Undertaker. Rumour has it that they hooked up. Good for them if they did. I have something to tell Will but he's rarely at home now, and when he is, he's working. I am a bit concerned.  
Love, Anna._

 **17th December 1891**  
 _Dear journal,  
will finally got a break. All he wanted to do though was cuddle and sleep. I shall be having words with Grell. I really wanted to tell him the good news. He got a letter saying he had to go into work. He went, though he didn't want to. I was left alone again. I can't keep this up. I'm not a housewife journal, i am a demon. I am also very hungry._

 _Will came home late again. He told me they wanted to send him on an away job to collect some souls of fishermen out at sea. He was to set off immediately. I guess i will have to tell him some other time that I'm pregnant.  
Love, Anna._


	19. Chapter 18

Ronald invited me to stay with him till Will gets back and because I don't want to be alone I said yes. I hope William comes back soon. I really miss him. Ronald hugged me, which made me wince.

"Sore boobs?" He asked. His face turned white. "Are you pregnant?" I nodded. Why did he have to guess that I was pregnant. William doesn't even know yet. I really hope Ronald doesn't tell Will. I would actually kill him if he did. A smirk was plastered on his face. "So you and Will got busy then." He laughed.  
"Will doesn't know I am pregnant yet, please don't tell anyone till I tell Will" I begged. He was still laughing. How am I going to tell Will? I don't know where he is exactly or when he'll be back.  
I went back to the house that me and William share to leave Will a note. It read:  
 **"Dear Will- I am at Ronald's till you get back. I have some important news to tell you- Anna"**  
He's going to freak when he find out I'm pregnant. This is making me a bit nervous though, and I am hungry.  
"Ronnie, can you smell ham?" I ask on the way to work a couple days later. Grell rushed up to us quickly happily. She had a glow on her face- which I love to see.  
"Anna, Congratulations on the baby. You and Will are going to make brilliant parents" I looked at Ronald an all he could say was sorry. Please tell me everyone doesn't know. Everyone can't know yet. William doesn't even know yet. I sighed. "By the way, I saw William go into your house. He'll be at work probably later. I got to dash, Undie is making me tea" Grell ran off. So the rumours of Grell and Undertaker hooking up are true. Good on her. Undie is a good man and can be a true gentleman. I am glad for her.  
Paperwork. Piles and piles of paperwork It was clear I wasn't getting home till late. Will walked in looking exhausted, but happy to be back. He came straight to me and slumped into the chair next to me. His eyes shut almost instantly, but he wasn't asleep.  
"Will" I said quietly, "I have big news." He opened an eye to look at me.  
"I know, I read the note, what is it?" He sounded a bit irritated. He must be exhausted.  
"Well erm…"  
"Is it really important, or can it wait?"  
"Really important"  
"Then spit it out!" His tone was harsh and cold, just like it was when I met him.  
"I'm pregnant." I stood up and walked away. His tone really upset me. I turned my head slightly to look back. He had turned pale.  
"Wait what?" he chased after me. He grabbed my hand.  
"I said I'm pregnant, I am having your child." I sighed. "But it's clear you don't want it." I started to cry. He hugged me.

"I'm so happy, of course I want it." He kissed my cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you to."


	20. Chapter 19

I don't like being pregnant. It is weird. I'm always hungry and then there is the morning sickness. 9 months of this? Why? It is practically Hell. As much as I love Hell, this is probably worse, and it's not just the hormones that are making me think this. I'm still at work and everyone knows I am pregnant. My attackers have been warned that if they hit me they will automatically lose their jobs and will never find reaper work again. That's stopped the physical abuse, but they are still verbally abusing me.

I'm not allowed to do physical activities. I have to be chaperoned wherever I go. If I need the toilet- someone has to take me, if I want to go home- I have to wait for Will, if I want to go for lunch, someone has to go get me food. I don't like this. I have always been independent, why can't I stay independent? These months are going to be really difficult.

 **William's Point of view:**

Maybe I am taking this pregnancy thing a bit too far, I'm only trying to protect her though, am I not allowed to be protective of my fiancé? I understand she's a demon, and I understand she can look after herself, but I love her and am worried. There is no reason to be worried though, is there? I am just being silly. I just don't know how to respond. I didn't expect her to get pregnant. I didn't even know it was possible for a demon and a reaper to have a child together. I used to be someone who would think a child like that is an abomination. I used to scrutinize Sutcliff for being attracted to demons. Guess I am just a major hypocrite. I fell in love with a demon and am having a child with her. I never expected any of this.

"Knox" I said. He looked up from his work. "Go get Anna please." He groaned. He has so much attitude around me. What is going on in that head of his? He stood up and walked out in a huff. Have I done something wrong?

 **Ronald's Point Of View:**

Do this! And do that! I'm in a bad mood, okay William. The deal with Anna was to get you married. Now she's pregnant, you are bound to marry her. I am doomed. It's droning on me like a plague. I am scared, very scared. What do you expect? I am going to get my soul eaten by a demon and all you can do is make me do more stuff. The more I'm with her, the more it pains me. I can feel my time running out and I am scared. I once loved this girl. I loved her so much we did stuff. Maybe we shouldn't have done stuff. Maybe she is right- I am a pervert. Have I wasted my life.


	21. Chapter 20

**15th March 1891**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I am sorry for the time skips. Hormones are kicking in and I seem to be crying more than anything else lately. I'm not sure whether I am upset or it's just the hormones- I can't tell anymore. I have that baby bump growing. It's only small, but this foetus is only 3 months old. It's old enough for it to start kicking though. These kicks hurt, and it's only just started. The more it develops the more the kicking will get worse._

 _I went to see the reaper doctor the other day. This baby can't come out through a natural birth. I need a C section or I may die. A C section is where they cut it out isn't it? Even with the C section I may die. Due to this, the wedding is in August- 1 month before the baby is due. I am really excited. I am going to be married, have a kid and get a delicious meal. How could anyone refuse such a delightful life?_

 _Love, Anna._

 **19th May 1891**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I lost you Journal, I am sorry. Me and Will are happy. I have started a very long maternity leave. According to Ronald my skin has been becoming pale. I did tell you that I may die, didn't I journal? I have slept more times these last few months than I have in my entire life. Carrying this baby is exhausting. My fringe is starting to grow, again, but I quite like people seeing my eyes now. Something is happening with them anyway. They are turning green and my eyesight is deteriorating. I am really scared. Am I turning into a reaper? I hope not._

 _Love, Anna._

 **27th August 1891**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _My wedding day was supposed to be today, but I went into labour early and had to be rushed to the hospital. All dressed up in my wedding dress and my waters break, followed by a red sticky substance. They got the child out and I'm alive… obviously. The baby is a boy. He has one green eye and one crimson. My eyes are turning green now. I have spectacles. Anyway the boy is called Edward. I like the name Edward. Me, Will and Edward are a happy family. Me and Will have to try and redo this wedding. I need a new dress._

 _Love, Anna._


	22. Chapter 21

Little baby, tender and sweet,  
Was born and ruined my wedding day,  
But this is better, a little treat,  
Such a little beauty, what can I say?

A demon and a reaper getting wed,  
Getting to know each other through a contract,  
Such a strange combination to end up in bed,  
Both need each other to make contact.

A dream which may come true,  
Have the couple split up,  
Out in the cold where the wind blew,  
Broken relationships destroyed the hook-up.

One shall die from the others hand,  
For demons and reapers can never be,  
Bloody blonde hair with red stained strands,  
A relationship like this will always disagree.

And though the child will always be around,  
The happiness from the world have bled,  
The couple that were once bound,  
Now are both to be dead.  
Chapter 21

Little baby, tender and sweet,  
Was born and ruined my wedding day,  
But this is better, a little treat,  
Such a little beauty, what can I say?

A demon and a reaper getting wed,  
Getting to know each other through a contract,  
Such a strange combination to end up in bed,  
Both need each other to make contact.

A dream which may come true,  
Have the couple split up,  
Out in the cold where the wind blew,  
Broken relationships destroyed the hook-up.

One shall die from the others hand,  
For demons and reapers can never be,  
Bloody blonde hair with red stained strands,  
A relationship like this will always disagree.

And though the child will always be around,  
The happiness from the world have bled,  
The couple that were once bound,  
Now are both to be dead.


	23. Chapter 22

White satin draped down my back and curved around my body, fitting securely around my hips and curves. A rather long laced veil hung from my hair, which was tied up in a fancy bun on the top of my head. The veil ran down my back. Can you guess what's happening? I am getting married. I am getting married to Will.  
I walked down the aisle, towards my man. We aren't getting married in a church because that would be stupid. We're on a beach. We travelled for a while to get from London to the city of Hull, then from Hull to Bridlington, just for the beach. I thought it would be romantic and like a honeymoon, seen as we aren't stuck in London and we are at a beach. Grell is my maid of honour and Ronald is Will's best man. Undertaker is the usher.  
"I believe you have both written your own vows" Undertaker said and we nodded. William pulled out a piece of paper. I stood ready to hear what he had to say. I am so excited.  
"Anna, when I first met you I thought you were nothing more than demon scum. Then I got to know you and I realised I was wrong. I realised you were a nice, calm and gentle person. Species shouldn't matter. I love you for you and I wouldn't take you any other way." That was beautiful. My eyes actually teared up.  
"My dearest William. I never used to like you. You were cold, hurtful and emotionless. To be honest I actually had a crush on Grell, but I think everyone figured that out a long time ago. I am glad that you showed me your soft side or we probably wouldn't be standing here right now. You became a good friend and I fell in love with you. There is no one I'd rather be standing here with than you." We gave each other the rings and kissed. Will is married now and I get Ronald's soul. A smirk grew on my face.  
Ronald looks at me and gulps. His eyes showed he was scared but he smiled for me. He held Edward close. I walked to him. I was still smirking.  
"Ronald, I will take you to the place in a week. Prepare yourself." He nodded and Will picked me up. I giggled loud. "I will miss you my friend." I said to Ronald as William carried me away bridal style.  
"So Mrs Spears, what should we do now?" Will asked. I think you can guess what Willy and I did next.  
What do I do now? Do I stay with Will? I love him, but with Ronald gone, I have no reason to stay. My dream is going to come true isn't it? Will is going to kill me. It has to be Will. The guy in the dream was Will. I am actually scared. What reason would William have to kill me? I am his wife and mother to his child. Why would he even think about killing me? Unless I really upset him or he has no choice.  
Do you know who the villain of the story is yet? Where so close to the end, surely you've figured it out. It isn't Ronald or Grell, nor is it Undertaker. That leaves me and Will. See if you can guess before the end.


	24. Chapter 23

**1** **st** **September 1891**

 _Dear Journal,_  
 _We are at the beginning of our honeymoon. What do we do now? I wanna go out but I am still a bit tipsy from the adrenalin of yesterday's excitement. Will is asleep. He looks so cute when he sleeps. It's kind of hard to believe he would kill me. I might wake him up with a kiss. 1 minute._  
 _Right I woke him up and he's making me breakfast. I can't believe that I am Mrs Spears rather than Miss Lee. Spears as a last name definitely goes better with the name Anna. Will is making me bacon. Yuk. I'm just gonna sneak out, eat a soul and come back._  
 _He caught me. I have to eat his stupid bacon. Why? I wanna cry now. I only wanted one soul. I might just not eat. I get a feast in 7 days anyways, so what is the point? Don't wanna spoil my apatite do I?_  
 _Love, Anna._  
 **5** **th** **September 1891**  
 _Dear Journal,_  
 _Holiday over. We are on the train home now, while I'm writing this. I can't wait to get home. Ronald's soul. Yum. Can't wait to eat it. Will is being rude and reading over my shoulder. Ha he sat back now. So we have a long train ride. To be honest it would be faster to run home for us, but Will wants us to have the full honeymoon experience. I'd much rather run. Hours and hours of waiting. It's driving me insane. I am going to eat. I can just taste them souls._  
 _Love, Anna._  
 **6** **th** **September 1891**  
 _Dear Journal,_  
 _Will had a go at me. I only ate a couple of souls on that trains and he yelled at me. This is what happens though when you're a demon and you are married to a reaper. Reapers collect and look after souls, demons eat them. The demon is the reapers number 1 enemy- and yet me and Will got married and had a child. I miss Edward, I can't wait to get home to him. My little boy._  
 _Things to do when I get back:_  
- _Go collect Edward from Ronald._  
- _Go home and cook Will dinner._  
- _Feed Edward._  
- _Eat Ronald's soul._  
 _All entertaining tasks I guess._

 _Love, Anna._


	25. Chapter 24

**William's point of view:**

I can't believe Anna ate them souls, she's been told not to eat souls- told her myself. I suppose I will have to tell the higher ups about this. She's going to be in trouble but it will be my fault. What will I do then? If I go to the higher ups I will be told off as well. They don't know I married Anna. They weren't very happy when I let her work for us; imagine how they react to that. What do I do?  
I told them. I can't do what I have been told to do. They want rid of her. They want her dead. She's "too much of a threat to us." They want me to kill her. I can't do it. I just can't. She is my wife. How would you feel if you had to kill your spouse? Love is going to get in my wat. In the past I would have killed her in a heartbeat, but I fell in love with her and married her, now I will never be able to do my job.  
Anna sat down with Edward in her arms. She looked very beautiful. How can I do it? If I kill Anna then what happens with Edward. She turned to look at me and smiled.  
"Hey love, back from work early?" She asked. I nodded. My face had turned emotionless and Anna could tell something was wrong, but she smiled anyway. I sat next to her. "He's sleeping" She whispered. Why must I do this? I think I may lose my job if I don't. I'd rather lose my job than kill her- but if I lose my job, she will get attacked and I won't have the power to stop it. We will be broke. I decided, I have to do it, even if it costs me my own life.  
I decided that Edward was to stay with either Ronald or Grell. This house is not to be touched by anyone accept Edward- That is a rule. Anna thought that getting rid of Edward was just an excuse for me to be alone with her. I still had a blank, emotionless face. If only she knew what really was happening. I want her to run. Run and scream. Why didn't she run?  
"Willy, what is wrong?" She asked. I didn't answer her. She hugged me. "You don't have to tell me, just know I will always be here for you." I breathed in her scent. It was the last chance I was going to get to see her natural beauty and smell her natural scent. I love this woman so much, I can't let her go.

"I'm sorry" I responded. I had begun. A knife I held pierced her abdomen. She gasped at what was happening. The knife won't kill her; it's just a warning that I had to kill her. Maybe she will run. I hope she does.


	26. Chapter 25

He stabbed me. Is he trying to tell me something? Is it time? Is my dream about to come true? I backed away from him and pulled the knife out of my abdomen. He picked up his death scythe. I ran outside and his scythe extended. It hit my arm, causing blood to leak out.  
"Will, what are you doing?" I asked. I know what he's doing. I don't know why I asked. He looked at me blankly as he followed me outside.  
"I'm sorry" He repeated and slashed his scythe at me. I only just managed to evade it, but it slashed at me again. He looked possessed. What did I do wrong? I don't think I did anything, what happened at work? I did what anyone would do in this situation and I ran.  
His scythe extended again and it clipped at me. I got a nasty cut from being hit by it and when it clipped I lost some hair. I grabbed the scythe, but it pulled it back, bringing me closer to him. He slashed at me again. I had to do some flips to get away from it. I stood facing him a good 20 ft away from him. His scythe extended again and I couldn't get away. It pierced into me, cutting through my chest. As it was pulled out my cinematic record came flying out. I cried I think, but all too fast. Will had cut it and I fell down. Everything went numb and cold. I couldn't see. I felt so lifeless. I think I died.

 **William's Point of view:**  
I-I did it. I killed her. As soon as she fell I ran to her body. I threw my scythe and laid her across me. Part of me was praying I didn't kill her. I was praying that she would wake up and it would be alright. I killed her. I killed my wife. I killed the love of my life. I kissed her and then the tears fell.  
"I'm so sorry Anna." I caught Grell passing by. It's about time I called him a she. Anna always did. "Grell" I said and that got her attention. Her eyes widened and she ran to me. She checked Anna for a pulse but was sad to find none.  
"What happened Will?" Grell asked. I couldn't answer though. I did it. I killed her.  
"I-I did it. I killed my wife." I cried harder, "Please wake up Anna. Please don't be dead!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Live!" I knew this was hopeless.  
"Why? Why would you kill her?" Grell was tearing up. I cried more. I knew she wanted to comfort me and tell me not to cry, but she couldn't. She kissed my head and walked off.  
I picked up my death scythe and looked at it before stabbing myself with it. Blood splattered everywhere. It hit Grell as she walked away, which made her turn back. Blood splattered from my mouth and I fell, my cinematic record flowing out. My one regret is losing Anna. I can be with her now. I can be happy with my love. Grell rushed to my side.  
"Willy! Willy no!" She cried more, but it was too late. She couldn't stop it now. My cinematic record is almost finished. It's too late.


	27. Epologue

**Edward's Point of view:**  
The date is the 27th August 1907. It is my 16th birthday. Uncle Ronnie and Aunt Grell are taking me somewhere special to celebrate. They have raised me for 16 years and last year they married. In their vows they mentioned a demon named Anna Lee and a reaper named William T Spears. I have always heard so much about these two but I have never met them.  
They took me to this house and told me that this is where Anna and Will lived. Lived… Past tense. What happened to them? I looked around and found a load of paper work. The house was fairly basic. It had a photograph of the two holding the baby. In front of it were two rings. They died? What happed to the baby. I found a death scythe which looked something like weed clippers. Was this his?  
A pile of papers were in the draw. A diary? Anna's diary. Also there was some letters and notes. I have to read these.  
T-they were m-my parents. No wonder I never knew them. They died when I was a baby. This brought a tear to my eye. I read their story. I know who the villain is. First it was the bullies who hurt my mother. Then it was Ronald for hurting her. Next was Grell for making them cheat on each other. After that was my mother for eating the soul and finally was my father for killing my mother. Overall the villain of this story was love. Love killed them.


End file.
